


Supercorptober 2020

by sapphicswirlz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Alex Danvers, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicswirlz/pseuds/sapphicswirlz
Summary: Short one-shots/ficlets based onthe 2020 Supercorptober prompts. Some cute fluff, angst, AUs, etc.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Fall

Lena had always loved fall. Summer and spring were always full of kids running around outside without a care. Those seasons were too noisy and warm and bright and _happy_ , and if she was honest of herself she was jealous, jealous of those little kids frolicking in the sun, jealous she’d never had a childhood like that.

At least, not after her father started drinking. Before that, she’d at least had a loving father and brother, even if her mother hated her.

After Lionel died, things only got worse. Lex was the one who took care of her, while Lillian became colder and farther, like ice. Like winter. Lena vowed that if she ever had children one day, even if they weren’t hers by blood, she’d never abandon them the way Lillian had.

Try as she might, she never stopped wanting her mother’s love and approval, but Lillian was as impassive as stone, only showing affection when she wanted a favor from Lena. Even Lex became critical and demanding, and she always needed to be perfect to impress them both.

Fall was less bright than that perfect spring or summer she’d never have, but not as cold as Lillian’s winter. She loved to bask in the fading rays of sunlight while she worked on her technology, and when she was young, she and Lex would walk outside and see leaves swirling into mini tornadoes, feel the crisp wind blowing through her hair, hear the crunch of dried leaves beneath her feet.

Back when he was just her brother and not some lunatic that had gone mad over Superman, she’d stare in wonder when sunlight would slant through the trees and dapple their figures with light and dark spots.

During fall, she could have peace and quiet. She found calm in the brilliant foliage, often going outside to breathe in the fresh air, to remind herself she was real and she mattered when Lillian seemed to ignore her very existence and Lex refused to listen to her worries about his obsession with Superman.

Now, things are different. She lives in National City, not Metropolis. She owns L-Corp. Lex is dead; she killed him herself. He revealed that Kara was Supergirl, and it took ages for her to forgive Kara for that betrayal.

Perhaps the biggest surprise of all is that after making amends, she and Kara started dating.

It took a long time to accept things, and she’s still amazed at how much has changed, and how grateful she is to have someone that loves her unconditionally.

Kara is spring or summer, for sure, every sweet smile like a sun, melting away at her armor and slowly, slowly bringing her too into the light.

Now, as they stroll through a park filled with ruby, orange, and yellow leaves, Kara grabs her hand and spins her around, and they run through the park like they can do anything they want, because together, they can. Behind them, the sun is setting, but the happiness within her heart keeps her warm in even the coldest seasons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


	2. Baking

Kara hates baking. 

Somehow, no matter how hard she tries to follow the recipe, it goes all wrong. Like right now, and unfortunately Lena is there to witness it, just having come home from work. She’s sitting on a high stool behind the island, elbows propping her head up, gazing at Kara with amusement. The shiny marble of the table is untouched, somehow the only clean place in the kitchen.

The rest of it is a disaster. Flour is in the air, on the brand new counters of the house they just moved into. The floor is littered with sprinkles, bits of batter, and sugar. The oven is smoking slightly, a burnt pan of cupcakes just having been taken out of it. Kara coughs into her oven mitt, batting away the clouds that the flour makes in the air. 

Lena laughs, the sound filling the air, and comes over to wipe a smudge of flour on Kara’s cheek with her thumb. Kara catches her hand and presses a light kiss to Lena’s knuckles. 

“How do you manage to burn them every time?” Lena asks, shaking her head.

“I-I don’t know, I followed the recipe exactly!” Kara stammers, glancing over at the ruined cupcakes. “The only thing I changed was adding sprinkles, but that wouldn’t cause them to (burn), would it?”

Lena surveys the mess. “I don’t think so. How about this,” she rights a knocked-over tub of sprinkles, “we get this cleaned up, and I’ll help you make another batch?”

Kara nods, sighing before dumping the cupcakes in the trash. An hour later, her timer dings, and she and Lena rush over to the oven. Kara’s eyes widen as she sees perfect cupcakes, a light yellow color with the rainbow sprinkles inside, not burnt at all. When she pokes it, it springs back to her touch. She gives a thumbs-up to Lena, who grabs the pan with oven mitts and sets it down on a table to cool. 

She’s sweaty and tired as she takes off her apron and flops down on the couch, but when the cupcakes cool, they’re some of the best she’s ever tasted. They’re perfectly sweet, and as she drops a kiss on Lena’s cheek and they curl up together to watch a movie, she thinks maybe she doesn’t hate baking so much.


	3. Dancing

When Lena was old enough to start attending galas and events for L-Corp, her mother had signed her up for dance lessons. She could do a waltz and execute most footwork with grace. 

But now, at the Superfriends’ game-night-turned-dance-party, she’s completely at a loss. They’re at Kara and Alex’s house, and the only light in the room is a rainbow disco ball glittering and throwing green, blue, and red circles of light all over them while music blasts from a speaker. 

“C’mon, Lena!” Kara yells, pulling her up from the couch where she’s sitting calmly, a glass of wine in her hands. 

“I don’t- I don’t dance, Kara,” she protests weakly, “at least not like this.”

“It’s easy,” Kara explains, “you just listen to the beat and jump around and stuff, there’s no right way to do it.” She grabs Lena’s hands in hers and they spin around in dizzying circles. They almost bump into Alex and Kelly, who are laughing their heads off at Nia and Brainy’s attempt at a tango. 

“Sorry!” Kara calls. She drags Lena over to the center of the room, where Sam, James, and Winn are jumping around wildly for no reason. Lena lets loose, pulling out her hair from its tightly wound bun and letting her body move for her.

She’s closing her eyes and listening to the rhythm of the music and then she’s spinning again and the world blurs, and it’s just her and her friends and Kara’s smiling face and streaks of neon lights, and she thinks she’s never enjoyed herself more. 


	4. Dog

The National City Animal Shelter was the biggest shelter in the area, and they proudly touted hundreds of domesticated animals, of every variety, most available for adoption. There were your basic dogs and cats, as well as rabbits, birds, and even horses. It was very popular, too, and it was rare that an animal wouldn’t be adopted during its life. 

Lena had never expected to be visiting the place, but shortly after their engagement, Kara had announced her want for a pet. 

“But it’s so much work, and we’re both so busy right now,” Lena protested. “You just became an editor-in-chief, and I’m very close to a breakthrough on my current research.”

“C’mon, Lena.” Kara whined playfully. “I can handle most of the research. I’ll even offer to walk some of our neighbors’ dogs to get a little experience. Plus, I know all about the big shelter by our house - I interviewed the owner once. Please, at least come with me there so we can look at the dogs?” Lena had begrudgingly agreed.

Yesterday, they’d visited to talk to one of the store clerks to see if they knew how to properly take care of a dog. Of course they passed with flying colors, both of them having done research and studied and quizzed each other on information, wanting to be the best pet owners they could. Now, they were back to finally adopt him. 

Benji was an adorable, clumsy golden retriever puppy that had attempted to climb out of the puppy play area to greet the couple the first time they’d been there. Kara, who had never been one to resist something cute, had turned to Lena with pleading eyes. 

“Lena, please…”

Lena couldn’t help but say yes. All her qualms about adopting a pet disappeared in that moment, replaced with pure love for the golden retriever that was gnawing on her fiancée’s fingers. 

He was a miniature imitation of Kara, with sun-colored fur and always the tail wagging, bright eyes, so excited and curious about everything. And her heart had melted too when she scratched the puppy behind his ears and his tiny pink tongue licked her wrist. 

Now, Kara was at the desk signing the contract promising to take good care of Benji, and Lena was holding the retriever in her arms, whispering words of comfort in his ear and playing with his ears. 

Kara handed a leash to her fiancée, and Lena set Benji down so she could clip it on. He sat down on her foot, and she laughed, prompting him to look up at her innocently, as if asking, _what did I do wrong?_

The brunette picked up the leash, and she and Kara directed Benji out the door. Benji shuffled around in the passenger seat with Lena as Kara placed the large bags of dog food, toys, a dog bed, a bath brush, and other equipment in the trunk.

“I’m so glad we did this,” Lena says as Kara starts the engine. 

Kara looks at her with a smile full of sunshine. “Me too.” 


	5. Family

If you’d told Lena a year ago that today she’d be having game night with the Superfriends, she would’ve laughed and had you escorted out of her office. 

A year ago, she had no friends, was struggling to find her place in National City and run L-Corp by herself while trying to prove that she wasn’t like the rest of the Luthors. Her family consisted of a dead father, a maniacal brother, and a mother who has never shown affection except when she wants something. It’s enough that the Luthor name is tarnished almost beyond repair, but it’s a whole other thing for everyone except her to have this twisted idea of good that comes from exterminating all aliens.

She’d never admit it, but she’s always been lonely, with no one to confide in or have her back.

Until she met Kara, at least. Things have only gotten better since then, and so much has changed it makes her head spin sometimes. 

Now, she’s lounging on a couch at the Danvers’ house, surrounded by all these people who are now her friends, who she can trust and rely on. There have been bumps along the road, sure, but they’ve always managed to make it through by communicating and taking a step back when they’re upset. Alex and Kelly are by the refrigerator, laughing together and no doubt trying to find more beer. Winn, Nia, and James are in a heated game of Monopoly while Brainy and J’onn watch from the couch and try to guess who will win. 

She and Kara are curled up on another couch, also watching the game, but occasionally just taking to each other. She smiles as Kara brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and presses a light kiss to her forehead. 

Lena’s finally able to relax here, and it feels like taking a huge, refreshing breath of air after being trapped underwater for so long. Kara’s arms are warm, and comforting, and she can feel herself getting drowsy from the wine she’s had. 

The last thought she had before she falls comfortably asleep in Kara’s arms is that she’s found a new family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


	6. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might've happened if Kara hadn't told Lena she was Supergirl before receiving her Pulitzer, with lots of warm/cold metaphors and some angst I guess? Not a happy ending. Someone needs to give Lena a hug.
> 
> [The original scene from the show,](https://youtu.be/SSTKKC-7uPk) and [what you should listen to](https://youtu.be/Q3TyRTSinqw%5C) while reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this kind of just exploded onto the page. I've never really written something like this, but I wanna use SCtober to try new things. I also just realized I based my prompt on the word warmth, not warm, but it's fine.

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara asks, rounding the stairs leading up to the balcony. 

She’s wearing a light blue dress that matches her eyes, and her hair is done up in a bun. She looks stunning, as always. Like a star, drawing attention wherever she goes. But now Lena is no longer blinded by her light. Innocent, sweet Kara Danvers, always there for her, promising Lena she’s different, she’d _never_ lie to her best friend, when in reality she’s just like all the others. Cold and manipulative, only capable of lies and betrayal. At least Lena is a master of navigating people like Kara, having grown up with one of the coldest families there is.

She finishes discussing some lighting issues with one of the tech staff, and forces an innocent laugh, like she’s really just there to heap praise on her best friend.

“Okay, you caught me,” she smiles, throwing up her hands. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but I’m the one who’s gonna introduce you. I couldn’t miss an opportunity to tell the world how wonderful you are.” 

Kara looks shocked. “No, no no,” she mutters to herself, turning around to hide her face. Lena allows herself a small smile of satisfaction. All those days of pretending to be Kara’s friend again have been exhausting, and she’ll be glad when it’s over. When she doesn’t have to fake this warmth she no longer feels.

She wipes the smile from her face when Kara turns back around. She insists that Kara deserves the award, starts listing all the good things she’s done as a reporter. She plays her part perfectly, all the while watching Kara’s face carefully. There is distress in her eyes for sure, but also resignment and clarity.

“Lena, I-” And she feels her heart cracking the slightest, because Kara really looks like she’s going to confess right here, right now, and she wants so bad for her to, like it’s the last bit of sun that could melt the wall of ice she’s formed around her heart. 

“Miss Luthor?” The tech person is back, asking where she wants the mic to be placed on the podium, and the moment is gone. 

Lena turns back to Kara with a raised eyebrow anyway, inviting her to continue. Kara stands sad and resolute. 

“I-I guess I’m just nervous about being onstage.” She fiddles with her glasses and tries to smile, but it falls flat.

It’s another excuse, on top of the hundreds she’s made so far to hide her identity as Supergirl, and the wall of ice in Lena’s heart solidifies. After all she’s been for Kara, this is how she gets repaid. With another lie. 

So Lena fakes another smile and gives her a hug, knowing it’ll be the last one they ever have. Although tears form in her eyes, she too, is resolute. She truly thought Kara was different, golden and warm and _good_. She misses her best friend. But she had one last chance, and she ruined it. And now Lena will ruin her. 

Kara shakes slightly as she pulls away and returns to the crowd to stand next to Alex. Lena can’t help the pang of jealousy as Alex bends her head toward Kara’s, asking her something in hushed tones. She must’ve seen that Kara is upset because the look in her eyes is of pure concern and care. 

Lena steels herself for the speech. Lillian’s voice in her head tells her to straighten her back, lift her chin. Project confidence. It’s Kara Danvers’ turn to be hurt this time.

"The world is full of liars. People who hide things from us. People who manipulate and control us. I should know. Some of the best liars are people from my own family. But in my life, there was someone who reminded me that truth was always the better way. And that is Kara Danvers. 

However,” she pauses, letting her smile drop, “what I never realized, even though it was right in front of me the whole time, was that Kara Danvers was a liar too. Perhaps the biggest one of all.” The crowd is hanging on to her every word. Kara is looking at her with disbelief, and shock, and she can see fury in Alex, but there’s nothing they can do as the words slide out of her mouth like cold water.

“Kara was my best friend. After everything my family has done, she was willing to be friends with me. She stood up for me, promised me I could trust her with anything and she would trust me right back. And I believed it. Little did I know, that sweet, wonderful Kara Danvers had been lying to me from the very day we met.” 

She finds Kara in the audience again. Tears are streaming down her cheeks, and she’s begging Lena to stop with her eyes, and even as she cries, an overhead light falls on her, and she looks like a golden angel. Lena can see how much Kara regrets telling her, but it’s too late now. So she plows on.

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.” She says with a vindictive smile. Then she steps back to watch chaos fall. The reporters in the back are rushing forward, calling for Kara to answer questions, and everyone has turned towards the blonde with expressions of curiosity, shock and disbelief. The ceremony is being televised, too, so everyone in National City is watching as well. Alex glares at Lena before tugging her sister away, but Kara stands frozen, looking up at Lena with an expression of utter betrayal, and Lena knows she’s achieved what she wanted. 

It’s a curious thing, such hurt on the face of someone so strong and confident and caring. How a physically indestructible person can be destroyed with those four words. She’s broken Kara, possibly past repair. Lena is cold, and there is no more sun, no more Kara to melt it away. Lillian would’ve been proud.

The cold steel in her bones, the ice in her veins, that is what makes her strong. Because warmth is for the weak.


	7. Yellow

Kara’s favorite color was yellow, like the sun. Like the curls of her hair when her wife, Lena, loved to pull on playfully. Like the soft dusting of hair on their two-year-old son. Like the fur of their golden retriever, Benji, turning gold when he pranced around outside. Like the happiness that exploded inside her chest whenever she looked at her family, whenever she remembered she had an amazing wife and a baby. When despite everything, she’d found happiness.


	8. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Lena Luthor at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of inspired by [one of jazzfordshire's fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436521?view_full_work=true), which I just finished reading and you should definitely check out.

“What’s gotten into you, Kara?” her sister asks when she misses the volleyball yet again. 

They’re at their town’s little beach playing against James, Nia, and Winn, but Kara keeps losing focus. Even without her superpowers, she’s usually very good at volleyball, and she’s never hit the ball this far out of bounds before. James runs to retrieve it, kicking up clouds of sand behind him. Winn sits down by the edge of the court to drink from his water bottle, and Nia heads over to talk with Brainy, who’s sitting under a large blue beach umbrella. 

Alex turns to her, an eyebrow raised, demanding an explanation.

Kara doesn’t answer, her attention snagged by something else again. The source of her distraction is standing by the edge of the water, every now and then wading in a few steps before jumping back with a surprised yelp. It’s adorable, and Kara smiles. Alex’s eyes narrow, and she follows Kara’s stare.

“Who is that?” She questions, bringing up a hand to shield her eyes from the blaring sun. Kara squints, then shakes her head. “I don’t know. Must be a visitor,” she determines thoughtfully. They know everyone in Midvale, it being such a small town. They don’t often get visitors. And if they do, they don’t stay long. No one intentionally travels to the middle of nowhere.

The woman’s silhouette even looks out of place, too straight-backed and overdressed for a day at the beach. The sisters sneak forward inconspicuously, and Kara notices she’s wearing an expensive-looking dark navy suit with fitted pants, yet barefoot on the sand. She and Alex share quizzical looks.

Winn comes up behind them and taps Kara on the shoulder. “What are we looking at?” Alex shushes him, but it’s too late. The woman whips around, dark ponytail swishing behind her. 

“Act natural!” Kara hisses as the stranger starts walking towards them. Winn straightens and brushes the sand off of his legs, attempting to look presentable, which he fails at. Kara knows she and Alex can’t look much better. They’re definitely sunburnt from being outside all day, and even now Kara glances down at herself and the red-and-blue swimsuit she’s wearing and sees strands of seaweed and particles of sand stuck all over her from when Alex and Nia decided to bury her up to her neck in sand. 

“Hi,” the woman says, taking off her sunglasses and looking at them with confusion as if they were the odd ones out. She starts to say something else, then cuts herself off. “Why are you all covered in sand?” she asks, looking at Kara. 

Kara flushes as the stranger takes in her sand-covered self. “Um, my sister”, she points her thumb at Alex, “and my friend Nia buried me in sand.” The woman’s confusion only seems to grow, so Kara sticks out her hand and introduces herself. “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, and these are Alex and Winn.”

“I’m Lena,” says the woman hesitantly, shaking Kara’s hand firmly. Her hand is smooth and slender, and shockingly cold for the middle of summer. Alex’s gaze is hard, almost glaring at Lena. Kara is confused as to why until Winn speaks up.

“Wait a minute...Lena _Luthor_?” He’s incredulous, and Kara suddenly understands Alex’s anger. Everyone knows about Lex’s vendetta against Superman and other aliens. Alex was worried for her, and the other aliens in Midvale, who currently lived harmoniously among the humans without hiding their powers.

“Yes..” Lena says hesitantly. “I’m not here to start anything. I know my family isn’t well-liked, but I’m actually trying to change that. In fact, I was on my way to National City to oversee the destruction of one of his labs where he made devices to detect aliens, but my car broke down and I’m waiting for it to be fixed.” 

Kara trades sideways glances with Alex and Winn. Winn shrugs, telling Kara he believes Lena’s story. “Actually, I wanted to ask you where I could find something to eat around here since my car’s not going to be done for a while. You are locals, right?” Lena asks. Kara nods, and she gets an idea.

“Why don’t you join us? We were just about to grab lunch with our other friends, and we can show you around town,” Kara offers. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that, you can just give me directions to the nearest restaurant or something.” Lena replies. 

“Yeah, we’d be glad-” Alex starts before Kara elbows her in the arm. “No, we insist”, Kara smiles while Alex winces and glares at her.

“Oh-Okay,” Lena finally concedes, looking from Alex to Kara with more confusion. Kara simply takes her arm and leads her back towards the volleyball court where everyone else is, while Alex and Winn follow behind them, muttering quietly to each other. She hears Alex saying something among the lines of “She’s endangering herself for a pretty girl again, I swear-” and nervously turns to Lena to distract her

“I don’t think your friends like me very much,” Lena says flatly. “Really, you don’t need to go out of your way like this.”

“No, it’s fine!” Kara says quickly, shooting a glare back at Alex. “They’ll come around.” Wanting to change the subject, she says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Are you scared of the water?” She regrets it as soon as it leaves her mouth. But Lena just laughs. “How could you tell?”

Kara shrugs. “I saw you trying to get in the water.” Lena sighs, wets her lips before speaking. 

“I’ve never been this close to the ocean before. When I lived with my adoptive parents, we never had time to do anything fun like going to the beach. I was always studying or working on projects. And it makes me nervous because you have no idea what’s in the water. There’s seaweed, sharp rocks, bugs..” she trails off as they come up to the volleyball area. 

“So _that’s_ why you were so distracted,” Nia muses. Kara sticks her tongue out at her childishly. Everyone introduces themselves to Lena, and then they drive off to Livewire, a bar and restaurant that they frequent.

At the restaurant, Kara talks to Lena more, and finds out all sorts of things about her. Lena seems equally intrigued by her and friends, and it doesn’t take long before everyone seems to have relaxed around her. 

Then Lena gets a text saying that her car is done being fixed, and Kara is reluctant to let her go. Everyone else seems to agree. Despite their early misgivings, they’re just as intrigued by Lena as she is, and it’s not often they get to meet new people. 

She tries to stall as long as she can while seeing Lena to the door, where her driver has the car pulled up. Lena seems to sense this too, and doesn’t push Kara to hurry up when they weave through the crowded tables. Kara keeps talking until they reach the door.

“-and I really wish you could stay longer, the town’s really interesting and I think you’re really interesting too- I mean, _we_ think you’re interesting, you know, and you could come to the beach with us again-” Lena silences her by pressing something into her hand.

“I think you’re interesting too, Kara. And really, thank you, for treating me well and letting me have lunch with you and your friends. I hope we can meet again sometime.” 

Then the door closes, and the car zooms away, leaving a cloud of dirt in its wake. Kara unfolds her hand to reveal a piece of paper, a phone number hastily scribbled inside. She heads back inside the restaurant, smiling. 

She really does love the beach.


	9. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara and Lena debate the limits of freedom of speech at their high school, and Kara gets angry and makes a jab at Lena's last name.

“Hate speech is destructive. Not only do the words harm people, but they can be used to incite acts of physical violence. I mean, just look throughout history! There are so many examples of horrible things that could’ve been prevented if we’d stopped the spread of hate speech.” Kara paced angrily around the small classroom where the high school’s debate club met once a week. Alex put a hand on her arm, but she shook it off, annoyed.

“If we deny the right to speak about certain things, it will slowly seep into other things that are deemed ‘destructive’, and eventually, we’ll lose freedom. And freedom is one of our unalienable rights. It’s what makes us who we are. Every person is entitled to do what they want, even if it harms others.” Lena replied evenly.

“Even people that go after groups of people and deliberately harm them? Like the extremists that hunt down aliens and kill them? Well of course you’d defend them, you’re a-” Kara shut her mouth, realizing what she was about to say. Lena’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“Go on, finish that sentence.” Lena dares her. Kara stays silent, but they both know what she was about to say. 

A Luthor. 

The name Lena has worked so hard to change, to show everyone she’s not Lex, she’s not obsessed with ridding the world of aliens and she doesn’t hate Superman. And here Kara is, using it against her just like everyone else. Proving to Lena that for all her words about not discriminating or making assumptions about others, she’s exactly like the rest of them.

“Lena, I’m sor-”

“You’re _such_ a hypocrite.” 

With that, Lena turns and stalks out of the classroom, letting the door slam behind her. She wanders around the hallways for a bit before going outside. There, she sighs and leans against the brick walls of the school, letting the cool autumn wind rustle through her hair and admiring the leaves outside, all brilliant fiery colors.

Tentative footsteps sound out to her left, presumably the debate teacher coming to bring her back inside. Lena doesn’t look up when she speaks, instead focusing on the leaves that swirl around on the ground from the wind.

“Ms. Teschmacher, I’m sorry I walked out like that, but to be fair, my last name is a pretty sore subject for me. I’ve spent _years_ trying to rectify the damage Lex has done, and for Kara, _Kara_ of all people to say that to me. She never treated me differently, and I thought she was even becoming my friend, and it just really hurts because I always thought she saw past that.” 

Her tone cracks slightly on the last word, and when she looks up it’s not their teacher she sees, but Kara herself, hands stuffed in her sweater pockets and fidgeting nervously with her glasses. Their gazes collide, and she can see regret and sadness in Kara’s blue eyes. Lena stiffens and pushes herself away from the wall, starting to walk back in the direction of the classroom. She doesn’t need Kara’s pity. She’s already shown her true colors. 

“Wait,” Kara says, grabbing her arm as the brunette walks past her, “I’m sorry. What I said was uncalled for.” 

Lena raises an eyebrow in surprise. Kara wets her lips before continuing on.

“You _are_ my friend, and I _know_ you’re not like your family. I know you didn't mean it's ok to attack aliens. You’ve proven that several times over with your support for alien equality and the research you’re already doing. I just got really heated about that, because, well, I’m an alien.”

“You are?” Lena asks in surprise. She never knew that.

“Yeah. And I know a lot of aliens who have been hurt by your brother, and what you said about allowing people to say whatever they wanna say, I respect your opinion, but Lex has said and done some really awful things about me and my family and some of those threats he’s actually followed through on, and-”

“Hey. Hey, don’t cry,” Lena says, clasping her friend’s hands in hers as Kara’s blue eyes fill with tears. “What do you mean he followed through? Did he attack you at school or something? Because I can talk to him, I might be able to get through.” 

“I don’t think that’ll help. He’s basically obsessed with killing me and my cousin, and honestly it’s exhausting having to fight him so often.” Kara sighs.

“Your cousin? Clark Kent? What does Lex want with him?” Lena’s brows furrow, confused.

“Lena,” Kara says with so much emotion that Lena wants to shrink away from her, hide away because Kara looks like she _trusts_ her and Lena has spent her whole life pushing everyone away.

“Lena,” she begins again, unzipping the sweater she’s constantly wearing, even in summer, to reveal a blue supersuit, complete with a red crest on the front that Lena has seen so many times in the news, “I’m Supergirl.”

“Oh.” is all Lena can get out. Gently, she takes Kara’s glasses off, staring at her face. Supergirl’s face. No wonder she has such a bias against Luthors. Lex and her mother have been trying to kill this girl since the moment she arrived on earth.

“Why did you tell me? I’m a Luthor, isn’t it dangerous for you to do that?” asks Lena guiltily.

“Because I trust you and I want you to be able to trust me too. You may be a Luthor, but you’ve done so much good. Your work has saved countless lives and it will continue to. And one day, everyone will see you as the good person you are.”

Lena shakes her head disbelievingly, but Kara holds a hand up and continues speaking.

“Supergirl may be the city’s hero, but you, Lena Luthor, are my hero.”


	10. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute ice skating piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/00/8f/45008f29588c7aaafd99811e94908fc1.jpg)

After a few hours in the numbing cold, Lena can manage to walk on her own with the ice skates and glide a few feet. That doesn’t stop her from clinging to her wife, who moves quickly and gracefully across the frozen pond, having taken ice skating lessons in her childhood. Her muscles tense and release as she executes an effortless jump-spin, ending with a slight bow. Lena applauds. Kara smiles and skates back over to where Lena is standing with her hand on a protruding tree branch.

“Come on, let’s go inside and have some hot cocoa,” Kara says. “It’s been nearly three hours, you must be freezing.” Lena nods, grabbing onto Kara’s outstretched arms and letting her slowly maneuver them back to where their stuff is. They sit down and rest for a bit after changing back to their regular shoes. 

Kara leans her head on Lena’s shoulder, and they watch as snowflakes start to fall, turning and glittering and finally settling onto their clothes and faces. Kara has never looked as beautiful as she does now, Lena thinks, with her fluffy jacket hood pulled down, hair curling around her face screwed up in concentration as she tries to catch the tiny white crystals on her tongue. 

So Lena kisses her, and they continue like that until the coldness of the snow and ice all around them is all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


	11. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s perspective in Jazzfordshire’s fic[ _around the world in three kisses_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391331)because I am OBSESSED with it. Go check it out, it’s amazing!

Sometimes when Supergirl isn’t busy, she’ll fly around and visit random places in the world. When she touches down in the location of her preference, her normal work clothes help her blend in, and she looks just like any other citizen of the area. No one spares her a passing glance. 

Except this time. Kara’s leaning against a railing, rain drizzling lightly down her, admiring the beauty of the Eiffel Tower when she notices eyes on her. She keeps facing forward, but out of the corner of her eyes she observes a dark-haired woman who’s wearing expensive-looking clothes staring at her. She looks slightly familiar. And then it hits her. Lena Luthor. Lex’s sister, whose face is constantly plastered on the news whenever her or her company does something. Who supposedly is trying to undo her brother’s damage. 

Kara gives a slightly nervous smile, wondering what the billionaire is doing here. Then Lena walks up to her, and makes a strange request. 

“Will you kiss me?”

It’s for a photo, of course, to get her friend off her back, but Kara can’t help the butterflies in her stomach when she leans down slightly to press a gentle kiss on the brunette’s mouth. It’s soft, and friendly, and warm. Then Lena is gone, and Kara stares back at the Eiffel as if somehow it’s the tower’s fault she feels a sudden pang of loss when the sleek black car drives away.

* * *

A few months later, she’s in Rome, walking around after a meeting with a DEO member who’d found a lab of Lex’s in the city. She’s in no hurry to get home, knowing she deserves a quick break and that someone will contact her if there are any emergencies. So she takes the time to buy a mango gelato, gets some sunglasses because _Rao, it’s bright here_ , and admires the coliseum. 

That’s when she sees her again. Her hair’s in a ponytail again and she’s somehow wearing a fluffy coat and floppy hat in the heat. It seems to be an attempt to disguise herself, but Kara sees right through it. It’s definitely Lena. It’s a strange but not unwelcome coincidence, both of them being here at the same time. 

“Wow, hi!” she greets Lena, sticking a hand out.

Lena looks slightly confused, as if she’s unsure why Kara’s talking to her, but shakes her hand anyway. 

Then, she asks Kara to kiss her. Again. And Kara realizes that confusion was real. Lena really doesn’t recognize her. It seems that glasses and a different hairstyle really do work. 

She finishes her gelato and dunks it in a trash can, then kisses Lena again. 

It’s different from the last one, more passionate instead of polite. Kara’s pressing her slightly in a dramatic almost-dip, an arm in the small of her back, and all she can think is that Lena tastes absurdly good, before Alex yells at her in the mic in her ear, telling her she needs to get back to National City, there’s an emergency. 

She backs away from Lena, making an apology before dashing back into the crowd, weaving through the masses until she finds a darkened alley where she can take off. 

* * *

The third time she encounters Lena, she’s not traveling. She’s in National City like usual, saving more lives. She’s _Supergirl_ , and she’s got a job to do. So if she lingers slightly while checking in to make Lena’s ok in the helicopter, she tells herself she just wants to be sure she’s safe. And if she offers to walk Lena back to L-Corp, it’s just courtesy. It’s definitely not an excuse to spend a few extra minutes with her. 

Her mind is wandering to Paris, to Rome. This meeting is different. She’s not just some random stranger. She’s National City’s hero. She has a reputation to uphold, she can’t talk to Lena like they’re just two strangers that met by chance. Lena begins to ask a question, and Supergirl is so lost in thought she slips and makes a joke. 

“Let me guess, you want me to kiss you for the cameras?”

Surprise, then panic registers on the CEO’s face, and Kara quickly backtracks, passing it off as just a random comment. But Lena is too smart for that. She’s recognized Supergirl as the stranger she kissed. 

Although, she’s shocked when the hero reveals it was her in Paris as well, so Kara supposed she’s also not very smart. 

“Hey, you’re the one who doesn’t remember kissing me twice!” Kara says, and the news reporters have a field day. Cameras click, questions are shouted, she can practically already see the “Luthor and a Super” headlines being written.

“God, Alex is gonna kill me.” she thinks aloud, eliciting a laugh from Lena in response. 

“My PR guy is going to kill me. Every press outlet in the city is going to be talking about how the shadowy Lena Luthor seduced Supergirl.” Lena replies, shaking her head. 

Kara shifts slightly, suddenly nervous with an idea. 

“Well, since they already have the idea…?” 

She looks up into bright green eyes and a warm smile and hears Lena’s whispered _yes_ , and goes for it. 

This kiss is more than friendly, saying both “hello again” and “I really like you”. It’s a promise of “I’d like to get to know you more”. And so they do. 

* * *

Kara wakes up in Lena’s massive house, sunlight filtering in through the curtains and making Lena glow. Kara smiles, settling back to check her phone. She was right about the headlines. Everyone is speculating about her and Lena, and she’s got a few missed calls from Alex. She quickly replies, telling her sister there’s no need to worry. 

And the next place Kara travels is a cute brunch place just down the street, where Lena watches her, fascinated, as she finishes off five plates of waffles. The brunette interlocks her hand with Kara’s, and she knows that as much as she loves going places, she’d stay here forever. 


	12. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps Kara defend the city sometimes, and Kara sees her suit for the first time at an L-Corp gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question the concept, or the ending. I don't even know what's going on here.

Kara has her blue supersuit with the House of El crest on it and the flowing red cape, but Lena has a suit too. 

The first time Kara gets to see it is at another L-Corp gala. This time, she doesn’t need Winn to distract Lena so she can change into her alter-ego. She simply catches her wife’s eye and nods, and they sneak away around the back of the venue. 

Supergirl floats down on the raised platform overlooking the crowd, right next to a nervous-looking Sam Arias, who is describing some of the company’s latest work. Words spew out of Sam’s mouth in a hurry to finish her presentation, but the hero waits patiently. At last Sam steps away from the mic and rejoins the crowd, and a new figure steps up next to Supergirl.

She’s a few inches shorter than her counterpart, and dressed in all black. The bulletproof fabric molds to her, and a large letter L is stitched onto her chest. She doesn’t speak often, and the darkness lends her an air of mystery. But her eyes are as bright as Supergirl’s suit, and happiness radiates from her smile as the two link hands.

People often try to guess who this second hero is, who Supergirl married and now works together with to protect the city. They’re always wrong. Usually the second woman is in the background of all of Supergirl’s ventures, a dark braid swinging behind her as she hugs the Kryptonian after a particularly injury-inducing save, or a gun taking down enemies while Supergirl punches the rest of them.

Now, Kara smiles at Lena, admiring her new suit as the latter begins her speech.

“...I’m here to protect the city alongside Supergirl, even though I’m just a regular human. And today, we’re here to make sure this gala goes smoothly. L-Corp will always have our protection because we know the company rebranding itself and doing good in this world, despite all the people who continue to attack it.” The crowd applauds, and Kara takes a moment to whisper in her wife’s ear.

“I like this suit. I wish I could see you dressed up in it every day, that you could always be with me when I defend National City.”

“Me too, but I have a company I still run, and some fights I can’t do much in. But I’ll be there with you whenever I can.” Lena replies, standing on tiptoes to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

The blonde nods once to the crowd to signal their leave. Then Kara lifts Lena up in a bridal carry and flies her back home, where a candlelit dinner of potstickers awaits them.


	13. Lucky

Lena doesn’t believe in luck. She’s spent her whole life doing work to repair her family’s name. If luck exists, she’s unlucky, doubted and betrayed at every turn. She can’t trust anyone at this point. So she builds up walls around her heart and resigns herself to a life of pushing others away before they can get close, because it hurts the most when it’s someone she cares about.

So that’s why she reacts so strongly to Kara’s betrayal, why it hurts the most out of all of them. Because she loves Kara. And it’s like stabbing an old wound, the pain unbearable. She spends several nights not sleeping, simply thinking about Kara. She drowns in the hurt, then throws herself into revenge.

When she realizes what she’s gotten herself into, she’s almost too far gone. The last person she wants to talk to is Kara, but she can’t just stand by and watch Lex and Leviathan hurt people. That’s how she ends up on the hero’s doorstep, and it is luck, maybe, that allows Kara to let her inside instead of slamming the door in her face. It is both hard work and luck that the Superfriends let her help them. She wonders if she hadn’t showed up, who would they have gone to? 

Lena wants to heal. She wants her best friend back. So she does her best work, is there with Supergirl every step of the way. That’s not luck.

It hurts terribly when Kara yells at her and tells her how it felt to have Lena hurt her, but she starts to understand. She doesn’t reveal Kara’s secret to William. Kara trusts her to protect her body when she joins the Worldwide Unity Festival. It’s lucky she is there. She, who understands more clearly what Andrea has gone through, having felt the same way herself. Lena wonders what might have happened if someone else had been protecting Supergirl, or if she wasn’t able to convince Andrea to stop.

After they defeat Leviathan, Lena pulls Kara aside and confesses her feelings to her. It’s her persistence to make amends that has allowed her best friend to trust her again, but it is luck when Kara softly tells her that she loves her too. 


	14. Midvale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls I live for the idea of the Danvers being a family to Lena.

Going to Midvale with Lena was different. Kara was used to loud singing on the drive there with Alex, laughing and wind blowing through their hair. Lena sat quietly in the front seat beside her, hands clenching the edge of her dress tightly, knuckles whiter the closer they got to the Danvers’ house. Anxiety was evident in the stillness of her girlfriend. Kara kept sneaking concerned glances at her, but this only caused her to swerve on the road, which made Lena more nervous. So she kept her eyes on the road, but slipped a hand down to rest over Lena’s. Lena relaxed slightly, releasing her hold on her dress to interlock fingers with the blonde instead.

They pulled into the driveway and got out, standing to look out at the lake. Tall trees grew around the house, framing a giant expanse of sparkling blue water. Kara pulled Lena towards it, and they both kicked their shoes off to clamber over the large rocks and dip their toes in the warm water. Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder, breathing deeply. They stayed there like that for a few minutes, enjoying the moment.

“Let’s go inside?” Kara asked, turning to look at Lena and extending a hand to help her up. Lena accepted it, getting up slowly. They walked to the door, hands still clasped together. Kara lifted her other hand to knock.

“Kara!” her mother exclaimed happily, bringing her daughter in for a hug. After releasing her, she turned to look at Lena, who smiled nervously and straightened her back, anticipating hostility, or anger, or just plain indifference. But Eliza simply smiled and brought Lena into her arms. The brunette’s eyes watered slightly as she let go, and Kara squeezed her hand. Eliza spoke again, her tone full of nothing but warmth and welcome.

“I’ve heard so much about Kara’s amazing girlfriend. Welcome to Midvale, Lena.”


	15. Kale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter one today, but very cute i think. enjoy!

“Ew, what is this?” asked Kara, after taking a sip of the green drink on the kitchen table. 

“A kale smoothie,” Lena answered, laughing when she saw the face her wife made. “What, you don’t like it?”

“It’s disgusting and bitter. Like all healthy food,” Kara sputtered. She went to the sink to rinse her mouth with water. Lena followed her, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Aw, come on. There has to be at least one healthy food you like. There’s no way you can spend your entire life eating nothing but cake, donuts, and Big Belly Burgers.”

Kara hummed thoughtfully, setting the glass of water down before turning around to face Lena. “Maybe there is something…”

“What?” Lena asked. 

“Well, you’re not a food, but I like you,” Kara replied, and no matter how many times she’s said this, Lena can’t help the butterflies that flutter up in her chest, making her breath hitch.

They retire to the couch, curling up under warm blankets. Kara puts on a movie, but it is soon forgotten in favor of trading lazy kisses. At least, until Kara throws a pillow at her, insisting that she smells like kale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


	16. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on[ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzJYIt_rtSM)scene.

The room is filled with water. Ice pillars surround them, cold and majestic and glowing brilliant blue but all Lena can see is Kara -- Supergirl -- in the midst of it all, Myriad in her hands. Proof that even though Kara has apologized to her, she’s still a liar, a hypocrite who has never been Lena’s friend. Who thinks it’s okay to use the same technology she called Lena a villain for taking.

She snaps at her ex-best friend, and of course Kara immediately accuses Lex. Lena knows Lex could be behind the disappearances, but Kara doesn’t don’t have  _ proof _ . Right now Supergirl is jumping to conclusions, assuming the worst of her name. Then she tells Lena to go, like she’s not the one standing right next to Myriad.

“I’ll leave when you stop using Myriad.” Lena tells her. Supergirl, stubborn as always, refuses to leave. Light filters through the ice to light up her face, and she looks every bit the hero the citizens of National City believe her to be. But Lena knows better, knows every word that she’s ever said was a lie. And to think she’d gone to Kara yesterday to comfort her about her father’s death. So she leaves, never once looking back.

Back home, she falls onto her bed, water in the form of tears dripping down her face. It feels like she’s cried so much you could freeze the tears and have enough ice to build another Fortress of Solitude. Thinking about that place brings on a fresh wave of sadness, and she drowns in it.


	17. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what I was going for at first, but i kinda like it. CW for body image.

Lena’s been taught to be beautiful her whole life. Lillian says it gives her power, so she knows how to expertly apply makeup, wear clothes that flatter her. But Kara seems to think she’s beautiful even without all that, expresses her appreciation in the most mundane moments.

Like when they wake up together for the first time. It’s 6 A.M., sun just slanting in through the windows of their shared apartment to bathe the bedroom in a warm glow. Lena’s hair is mussed, she’s not wearing any makeup or anything, and her eyes are barely open. But Kara traces her face with a finger, tangles her hand in Lena’s hair, kisses her on the forehead, and says _ “you’re beautiful” _ .

Or when they stay up and watch movies until midnight. Lena’s curled up on the couch in a baggy MIT sweatshirt, legs resting in Kara’s lap. There’s popcorn crumbs over the both of them and she knows she must look like a mess, but Kara simply tells her, without an ounce of hesitance,  _ “you’re beautiful” _ .

Or one summer, when they go swimming in a lake and discover it’s full of dead leaves, seaweed, and mud. Lena comes up out of the water, wiping seaweed from her face and she  _ knows _ it’s in her hair already. It’ll take ages to wash out. But Kara laughs, pulls her close, and says those words again.

And Lena starts to believe it herself. Sometimes, she looks in the mirror, and thinks she could love herself. Kara’s words wind around her like blankets, soothing and soft, and it brings out a new confidence in her. She begins to wear flats instead of heels to work, puts on light makeup only when necessary, buys clothing that’s comfortable. And one day, she looks in the mirror herself, and says with honesty,  _ “I’m beautiful.” _


	18. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit rushed today so there isn't a clear ending or anything, just a snippet of a scene I've imagined.

Another L-Corp gala. Giant ballroom, good food, expensive decorations. Oh, and a rose garden. Lena surveys it all proudly. Maybe this, along with her stellar presentation she just did, will convince people L-Corp is headed down a good path. Only one thing’s missing.

Supergirl’s supposed to be there to protect the guests from anyone who tries to attack, but where is she? Lena’s already finished her speech, but there’s no sign of the caped heroine. And where’s Kara, for that matter?

She spots a nervous figure in a light pink at the back, looking around surreptitiously before slipping out the door to the rose garden. Kara must be going out for some air. Lena follows, hoping to talk to her friend.

But Kara seems like she’s up to something. She darts through the maze of rosebushes so fast Lena can barely catch up. After her dress snags multiple times on the thorns, Lena gives up and rushes forward without a care. Then she stops.

In front of her, Kara speeds behind a hedge and returns, but now she’s in a supersuit, House of El crest shining brightly on the front. Lena can’t believe she’s never noticed it before. The awkward disappearances, those same blue eyes, blonde hair, the way she talks, little mannerisms that are faintly Kara-like. It all adds up now. 


	19. Pumpkin

Orange pumpkin insides splattered the floor as Lilah Luthor-Danvers turned her partially carved jack o’lantern upside down. 

“Lilah!” Her mother, Kara, admonished. She went to grab paper towels to clean up the mess. 

“I’ll get it,” her other mom, Lena, offered. “You work on your article.” 

Kara thanked her by leaning up from her chair to kiss Lena on the cheek.

“Ewww,” Lilah and her older sibling, Em, said together, sticking their tongues out at the couple. 

Em hummed a little tune as they drew a scary face on their pumpkin. They were all about precise strokes, planning, very detail-oriented. Lilah was more clumsy. She loved scribbling all over her pumpkin with no specific idea in mind. She jumped up to show Kara her design. 

“Mm, very nice!” Kara exclaimed, looking up from her laptop. “Are you reading for Mom to carve it?”

“Yes,  _ ieiu _ ,” Lilah said happily, jumping up and down. Em frowned at her. 

“It doesn’t even look like a face,” they told their sister.

“That’s okay, Em. Lilah has her way of doing things, and you have yours. Both of your pumpkins will look amazing.” Lena said, picking up Em and setting them in her lap.

“Okay…” Em nodded. “I’m done with my pumpkin too.” They decided. “Can we carve now?”

“Sure, is’kah, let’s just let Kara finish up her writing for Catco,” Lena said, the Kryptonian flowing off her tongue with only the slightest bit of awkwardness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara smiling at her. 

“.:zhaoodh khap w rrip eh, Lena, and I love you guys too,” she said, hugging her children. “Now let’s get your pumpkins carved.”


	20. Game

Even though Lena’s won countless medals in chess, and dominates any strategy game at game night, she can't seem to win a single one at game night. 

Usually, she’s great at Monopoly or Scrabble or Jenga, but her head is always somewhere else. Or rather,  _ someone _ else. 

There’s no way she can focus on which block to pull to keep the tower standing or where she should place a house when Kara’s right there. She looks so soft here, comfortable in a different way, laughing and chatting with everyone. Her hair’s down, and she lounges casually in fuzzy red pajamas. And maybe it’s the wine, but she thinks Kara looks at her differently here, lingers too long, and all she wants to do is climb up onto the couch and curl up by Kara under the warm blankets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


	21. Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for homophobia. I’ve never written anything like this, so I hope it’s ok.

Lena’s at a table with her best friend Kara and Kara’s sister Alex, making pins for the Pride Club at their high school. She’s just pinned one with the lesbian flag to her shirt when she catches sight of her mother in the hallway outside. 

“Oh no, she’s not supposed to be here,” she panics, dropping the pin she’s currently working on, looking around for a place to hide. “She’s supposed to be at Lex’s meet still.”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara asks, catching her as she stumbles. “Who’s here?”

“My mother.” she stutters out before the woman sweeps into the room. It immediately feels colder as Lillian’s disapproving stare surveys the room, taking in the rainbow flags, colorfully displayed over the room and in pins on the student’s clothes. 

“What is this?” Lillian asks. Her tone is cold, but Lena can hear the disgust laced in it. She shudders, already unclipping her pink and orange pin, but it’s too late. 

“These people _,_ ” she sneers imperiously, packing each word with unbridled hate, “are disgusting. _You’re_ a disgrace to the Luthor name. I don’t want to see you around them again. Now come on, let’s go home.” Lena shrinks under her gaze, folding in on herself like maybe if she pretends hard enough, her mother won’t notice her anymore. Lillian steps forward. 

“Hey.” Alex and Kara say, in tandem, stepping in front of Lena protectively. She blinks in surprise. Kara she expected, but she and Alex aren’t on the best of terms. It’s almost comical, these two teens, hands on their hips, facing down her mother, who towers over them by more than a foot. Lena wants to warn them of what Lillian can do. They have no idea who they’re up against, and it’s all her fault they’re endangering themselves. 

Lillian quirks a brow, clearly amused. “And who are you?”

“We’re her friends,” Alex replies without missing a beat. She and Kara sling their arms over Lena’s shoulders casually. “And we’re not gonna let you talk to her like that.”

“She deserves much better than you,” Kara adds, “and if you don’t love her she has plenty of other people who do.”

“Kara...Alex...just stop. It’s okay. Mother, I’ll go home.” Lena says dejectedly. 

“What? Lena, you can’t.” Kara protests. She steps into a fighting stance, as if preparing to fight Lillian in hand-to-hand combat. Alex gives her a look, then turns to Lena.

“You don’t have to do this. You can come with us.”

“I have to.” Lena tells her sadly. She has to keep the Luthor name afloat, has to save her family. She places the button on the table, and takes Lillian’s arm. She doesn’t look back as they walk out of the classroom.

* * *

Lex knows as soon as they get home. Lillian doesn’t waste time telling every person she knows what her daughter is. Lena’s eyes brim with tears, but she holds them in, not wanting to show weakness. 

“Now that you’re free of those distractions you call friends, we can finally change the world.” He smiles, pleased with himself. 

“They’re not distractions,” she says, gritting her teeth. 

“Oh, come on. You know they don’t really care about you.” He laughs, spinning around in his swivel chair in front of a computer. He’s oblivious to the rage that simmers in Lena’s eyes. He taps on the keyboard, and a hologram appears in the middle of their room. “See, we can tackle this part-“

“My friends do care about me.” Lena says slowly. Lex turns back to her at the interruption. “And they love me, and I’m sorry you’ve never had someone who loves you. I can’t stay here anymore. I’m done trying to prove myself to this family. I’m done hiding a part of myself to hold up the Luthor name,” she says, wiping away the tears that have fallen. She rushed around the bedroom, stuffing bare necessities into her backpack. 

“Lena, come on. You don’t mean this.”

“I do.” she replies simply. She swings the backpack over one shoulder, and it feels like nothing even though she knows it’s packed to the brim. She walks out of the house. 

* * *

It’s only when she walks out onto the road when she realizes she has no idea what she’s doing. She has nowhere to go, no plan at all except to get away from the Luthor house. She wanders aimlessly, seemingly hopeless, until her feet guide her on the familiar route to Kara’s house. 

She hesitates at the door. What are Kara’s parents going to say? Will they even let her in? If they refuse, she really has nowhere to go. 

Alex answers the door. She’s in her pajamas, and she glows in the light that spills out onto the doorstep, and there’s a loud laughter reaching her ears from somewhere inside the house. Lena aches for a home like this, full of warmth and _love_. She feels like an intruder. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alex tells her, as if sensing her thoughts. “You can tell me.”

“I-I ran away. I can’t stay in my house anymore. And I know, I should’ve made a plan or something, or talked to someone, but I feel so hated and dirty and _worthless_ living there, I just can’t,” Lena cuts off, sniffling. The tears return again, full flood as she realizes how much hurt she’s been in. Alex softens before pulling her into her arms. 

“Shh, I know,” she whispers, drawing soothing circles on Lena’s back. “You’re safe here, I know my mom will let you stay.” Lena crumples in relief. 

“I thought you hated me,” she whispers. Alex laughs. 

“Sure, I didn’t trust you at first, but that was because your brother was awful to everyone and I didn’t want you to be using Kara or something like that. But I’ve realized you’re good. You’re kind, and genuine, and I know you really care about her. And I wouldn’t turn you away even if I hated you.”

“Thank you,” Lena says, sitting down on the doorstep. The rest of the family is here now, and Alex quietly explains the situation to them. Lena is enveloped in a huge hug from Kara and Eliza. 

“You don’t ever have to be with Lex and your mother ever again,” Eliza says. “You’re a Danvers now, and we’ll take care of you. 


	22. Whiskey

It’s not until after her departure from the Fortress of Solitude with Myriad when Lena starts drinking whiskey. She doesn’t particularly like the taste of it, but the golden color and slightly buttery smell remind her of Kara. It warms her insides with fire, numbs her for a few hours so she doesn’t have to think about how Kara hurt her, or their broken friendship, or her own broken heart. Because she loves Kara. And despite everything, she misses her.

Misses her arms around her when they’re on the couch, misses her warm hugs that don’t hold back, misses her bouncy ponytail and bright smile, misses their conversations about anything and everything at lunch, misses the way Kara’s always been there for her. She misses  _ Kara _ . 

She wonders if Kara misses her too. She hopes she does.

But there’s work to be done. Kara has to pay for her lies. So she shoves her feelings down into their little boxes, becoming as cold as her mother as she works with Lex. Sometimes, she finds herself wishing it was Kara she was sharing her progress with. 

Her heart breaks further when Supergirl lands on her balcony to call her a villain. Kara’s defended her a thousand times against the people who assume she’s evil because she’s a villain. And now Kara believes it too, but not because she’s a Luthor. Because she’s working with Lex. Because she’s hurting people by erasing their free will, removing their humanity. 

Kara hurt her, but she lashed back too without trying to understand. In her hurt, she’s become someone she doesn’t want to be. 

It’s with this thought that she ends up at Kara’s door. Her hesitant knocks seem to echo off the walls. It’s almost louder than her raging heartbeat, labored breaths. She twists her fingers, palms full of sweat, regret churning in her gut when Kara looks at her like she’s a stranger. She listens to Lena’s apology, though, and even though nothing is the same, she believes her. She’s willing to give her a chance. 

When Kara pulls out a chair for her at the table and pours them both glasses of whiskey, she almost laughs in surprise. Over the drinks, they  _ talk _ . It’s a hesitant conversation, full of guilt, awkwardness, regret, hurt, and anger. It’s nothing like what they had before, but Lena knows they’re on the right path.


	23. Undress

They were always busy these days. Kara had plenty to manage as Editor-in-Chief of CatCo, and L-Corp was ever-growing, Lena’s good work finally being recognized by National City. It was great, but sometimes it felt like they never got time alone anymore.

So when Kara came home to a house full of scented candles, low lights, a romantic dinner, and Lena in a red dress, her mind short-circuited.

“What’s this?” she asked, knowing full well what it was.

“We’ve been so busy lately, I wanted to spend some time with you,” Lena replied, kissing her. She pointed to the table. “I bought potstickers.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, and they settled down to eat. She felt all the tension drain from her shoulders as she enjoyed the food and talked with Lena. Not about work or anything, just about random things like music they liked, or weird conversations they’d overheard. They even pulled out a deck of Would You Rather cards and asked each other about the questions. It reminded Kara of one of their early lunch dates, where Lena had asked her if she’s rather have an *NSYNC reunion or have Jay-Z and Beyoncé get back together. She smiled at the memory.

“What’s next?” Kara asked after they finished cleaning up together. “By the way, that dress looks amazing on you.”

“Thank you. I love dressing up, but do you want to head to the bedroom now and we can do a little...undressing?” 

Kara nods, and they walk down the hallway with their hands intertwined, the warm lights glinting off their wedding rings.


	24. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm bad at writing in past tense because I always end up in present after a few paragraphs. Wasn't really sure what to do with this prompt since I've already used the warm/cold metaphor a lot so far.

It was a miserably cold morning in National City. Snow flurried in the air, turning into gray slush as they hit the ground. A freezing wind sent the sparkling white flakes onto her clothes and blew her hair back. Lena was thankful for her bulky coat as she stepped out of her car and walked towards L-Corp’s front doors.

Even inside her office, it was cold. Lena settled down in her chair, back stiff and straight in preparation for another long day. The usual briefings, press conferences with a group of old men who did nothing but try to find something wrong with her work. The closest she got to relaxing was working by herself in the lab, without anyone to look over her shoulder and criticize her or make assumptions based on her last name.

Until lunch came. Kara strolled into her office, all soft clothes and warm smiles and a bag of Big Belly Burger, and her stress evaporated bit by bit. Cold, stiff bones were melted by the sunshine she radiated. The way she listened like she really cared. And she listened to Kara too, found out more and more about this enigma who sat in front of her, her first friend here. And she gazed into those clear, blue eyes, heart falling a little more with every moment shared between them.


	25. Day

Lena had waited for months for Kara to tell her she was Supergirl. So many instances, so many opportunities, she’d listened, tried to give her an opening to say it. 

But when The Day finally came, it was nothing like she’d expected.

Kara had stumbled upon her at the Pulitzer ceremony in the back, looking confused as Lena made up a half-truth about wanting to support her best friend. Yes, she was here to heap praise on her best friend, but she was also here to reveal her identity to the world as Supergirl, to cut her down once and for all. To make sure Kara felt just as betrayed as she had.

And yet...Kara had done it. She’d taken this last chance, wormed her way back into Lena’s heart with her teary, heartfelt apology. Lena almost believed it.

But it didn’t make up for nearly a year of deceit, overlaid over everyone else’s lies and betrayal. Lillian, who’d used her. Andrea, who’d taken the medallion. Rhea, who’d been the mother she always wanted, until she kidnapped her and tried to make her marry Mon-el. Lex, who’d convince her she was doing good only to harm people with his projects. 

So now, The Day had come. And she decided it wasn’t just The Day Kara told her, it was also The Day she started a new plan, one that would let her best friend feel the betrayal she felt even more clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


	26. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't really sure how to end this but whatever

“Are you going to tell me why we’re here, Kara?” Lena asked. 

“Not yet,” Kara said, making a zipping motion across her mouth. She squeezed Lena’s hand, and they looked around together. 

The blue ice of the Fortress of Solitude was familiar to Lena now, but it wasn’t any less breathtaking. Huge pillars of ice, some opaque and others clear, crisscrossed above them, forming the high ceiling. Several tunnels led off to smaller caverns. The ice shone like diamonds, cold and bright, the light making the entire place glow blue. Lena thought she saw a figure running in one of the tunnels.

“Did you see that?”

“See what?”

“I think there’s someone else here. I saw someone running past.”

“Lena,” Kara said, taking the Luthor’s hands in her own, “It’s ok. It’s all part of my surprise.”

“Okay,” Lena replied, relaxing. 

“Do you remember when I took you here to find something to stop Rama Khan?”

“How could I forget?” Lena answered, looking down slightly. “I stole Myriad, screamed at you and trapped you here. It’s a day I will always regret.” 

“Hey. Hey,” Kara embraced her, swiping her tears away with her thumb. “I know. And I forgave you a long time ago. I know you were hurting, and you understand my side now.”

She let go, bringing Lena to the center of the main cavern. “But I wanted to come here today, to make a happy memory.” She knelt down, producing a box from beside her. She opened it slowly. 

Lena sucked in her breath at the wedding ring, a relatively simple band with a single diamond settled in the center. “Kara…”

“.zhaoodh khap w rrip eh, Lena. I have always loved you. And it has made me a better person. I want to be with you, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?” Kara held eye contact with her the whole time. Both of them were in tears, and Lena’s hand shook slightly as she grabbed Kara’s shirt, pulling her into a kiss.

“Yes, I will marry you, Kara Zor-el.” Kara slipped the ring onto her finger and they hugged again. They stayed there, swaying together, until loud cheers rose up from behind them.

“Wooo! Finally,” Alex shouted, and the sentiment was echoed by all their other friends, who came up from behind blocks of ice to celebrate.

“Congratulations, Lena.” Sam said, smiling. Lena hugged her. Nia, James, Winn, Brainy, J’onn, Kelly, Clark, and Eve also congratulated the two. Finally she came back to Kara, and they stood, with foreheads touching, in a corner. 

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“.zhaoodh khap w rrip vahdhah eh,” she said slowly, the syllables unfamiliar in her mouth. Kara laughed in surprise. “Is that right?” she asks. 

“Not quite, but I know what you mean.” 


	27. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just me writing[ the scene where they first meet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvfQcO1JCu4&list=PLylW3VkWbCv3xksR1fQp3Rs1haMR7qrDO&index=2).

Kara trails behind Clark as they enter Lena Luthor’s enormous office. The furniture is minimal and mostly white, and one wall is a huge window that looks out on the city. There are multiple desks and shelves in the room, holding everything from what looks like experimental tech to a pitcher of water. Lena hangs up her coat and bag while she tells them about her meeting about the renaming of L-Corp, which was apparently why she wasn’t on the Venture.

“Lucky,” Clark comments. Lena chuckles.

“Lucky is Superman saving the day,” she replies. Kara looks away from her, not trusting herself to speak.

“Not something one would expect a Luthor to say.” Clark says. 

“And Supergirl was there too,” Kara adds, wanting to break the tension that has suddenly arisen. Lena turns to her, and she feels burned by the once-over she gives her.

“And who are you, exactly?”

“I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planner. I’m with CatCo Magazine. Sort of.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Well, that’s a publication not known for its journalism.”

She pauses, walking over to a desk with water and pouring herself a glass. She sits down behind the largest desk of all and swivels her chair around to meet the superheroes’ gazes. 

“Can we speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask, Mr. Kent.” Clark is silent, surprised. Kara shares a glance at him. This woman, the sister of Lex Luthor, is not what she expected. Lena speaks up again.

“Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?” she writes something in her notebook. As Clark answers her, Kara watches the movement of her hand. It’s calm, elegant even, although what comes out on the page is a surprisingly messy scrawl. 

Lena makes an admiring comment about Clark’s boldness, and Kara’s confused at the jealousy that washes over her. This is Lex Luthor’s sister. She should be scared. But she already trusts her. She renamed the company, after all, and she does seem to have a valid excuse for not being on the spacecraft.

That doesn’t stop her and Clark from scanning the office with laser vision the moment her back is turned, though. They find nothing incriminating. Lena stares out the window, not meeting their gazes when she talks about her brother. Kara can’t blame her. It would be easy for people to think ill of her for still loving Lex. He is her brother, after all.

“When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back his company. Make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family.” She turns on the TV, showing them the new logo, and looks at them with conviction. “You understand that, right?”

“Yeah.” Kara blurts out. “I do.” Clark glances at her curiously. She’s never really confided in him the pressure she feels, being Superman’s cousin, always being overlooked or compared to him. Supergirl has never been seen as her own self. She’s usually an afterthought to a headline about Superman, a random paragraph at the end mentioning that she helped too. She gets Lena. It can’t be easy, having everyone look at you and seeing your maniacal brother.

“I’m here for a fresh start. Let me have one.” Lena says as she hands over a drive with information on the exploding oscillator. Clark nods and says goodbye politely, but Kara can tell by the set of his chin that he still suspects her. She’s pretty sure Lena knows, too. 

She can’t really blame Clark for being suspicious. Lex has done horrible things to him, and this woman grew up in the same household as him, spent years with him, probably even saw him working on his projects. 

Kara stalls for a moment, wanting to say something. That she believes her. That she understands wanting to be judged on her own actions. But that would require revealing her identity as Supergirl, so she swallows the thought and echoes Clark’s goodbye, and they head out of the office. Lena sits back down at her desk, looking slightly disappointed but unsurprised.


	28. Book

Luthor’s Books was small, located on a fairly secluded street that people hardly noticed, let alone visited. But Kara perked up immediately at the sight of the bookstore, and her feet unwillingly sidled towards it.

“Where are we going?” her sister, Alex, asked. “Ah,” she said, as it became apparent from the loopy sign and shelves full of books where they were, “is this the bookstore with the cute girl you keep talking about? Are you finally gonna ask her out?”

“Shh.” Kara shushed her as they stepped inside. She maneuvered Alex behind a bookshelf in the corner. “Okay, you stay here. I might call on you if I need backup.”

“What? I don’t even get to meet her?” Alex grumbled, but she settled down and pretended to be browsing for books anyway. 

Through the shelf, she watched as Kara conspicuously walked by a figure standing next to a cart of books in the historical section of the store, humming loudly to get her to notice her. The girl was wearing glasses and dark hair swept up in a ponytail, and was currently deeply engrossed in the book she held in her hand. She paid no attention to Kara.

Alex facepalmed and started to head towards her when Kara accidentally-on-purpose bumped into Lena, who dropped her book. Both women bent down to pick it up, knocking heads in the process. Alex let out a sigh and snuck over to a closer bookshelf to get a better view of what was happening. 

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed. “I missed my favorite customer last week. Where were you Friday?”

“Oh, just finishing up some work for the magazine,” Kara answered, adjusting her glasses. “What are you reading?”

“A beautiful historical fiction novel, _Islands of Mercy_ by Rose Tremain. It’s amazing, and there’s an audiobook too.”

“I’ll have to check it out.” Kara said absentmindedly. She smiled at the brunette, who looked away shyly. 

“Lena, I actually wanted to ask you something…” Kara started. 

“Oh?” Lena looked up at her, and Kara was unnerved by the intensity of the gaze. 

“I wanted to ask you..uh…um…”

“Book recommendations?”

“Yeah!” Kara latched onto the idea happily, and they spent the next few minutes discussing a multitude of fantasy-adventure books that Alex couldn’t keep up with. 

Lena and Kara headed off to a different section of the store, and Kara threw Alex a last glance. “You’re on your own now,” she mouthed. Kara laughed nervously but continued to walk with Lena. 

Even though she’d said that, Alex followed them, making a winding path through the shelves. Knowing Kara, she’d probably need a nudge if she was going to be successful in asking Lena out. 

Ten minutes later, Kara was headed towards the exit, a bundle of newly bought books in her arms. 

“Did you ask her out?” Alex hissed. 

“No,” Kara replied, frustrated. “I couldn’t. We just talked about books.”

“Kara!” her sister admonished. “And you’re just going to leave?”

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll try again next week.”

“C’mon, you’re here every week. And who knows? She probably likes you back. Either way, it’s better to know.”

“I’m worried it’ll ruin our friendship if she doesn’t like me back,” Kara confessed. 

“Hmm...well if she is a true friend, she won’t let something like this drive you apart.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Kara nodded. “Okay, I’m going to try again, but if this doesn’t work we’re going home and eating ice cream.”

“Deal.” They shook hands and Alex resumed her spot behind the shelf, peering between a row of books. 

“Hey...Lena?”

The brunette turned around again, a look of surprise on her face. 

“Kara! You’re back.”

“Yeah. I was wondering...wouldyouwannagoonadatewithmesometime?”

Lena’s eyebrows creased for a moment as she deciphered Kara’s words.

“Oh! Of course!” she replied happily. “I’ve liked you for a long time, and I actually wanted to ask you out, but I was too nervous.”

“Really?” Kara breathed, leaning in. 

“Yeah.”

“Me too. But my sister encouraged me.” She waved at Alex, who poked her head around the shelf and waved back. “So how’s tomorrow at 6, the sushi place down the block?”

“Um, I’m actually busy then. But the day after would be great.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Great! See you there!” And with that Lena stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Kara’s cheek, leaving the blonde to stumble dreamily towards Alex, murmuring “I have a date!” over and over again on the walk home. 


	29. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really know what to do, so I took inspiration from [this tumblr post](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/2c/0b/f72c0bbc6d01290b35db135bb4a29f3a.jpg).

There are five limited-edition oreo ice cream cakes left in the store’s freezer, and Kara is determined to buy one. She’s had a long day. Most of her afternoon has been taken up with Supergirl work, and the rest has been spent working on an article which she turned in an hour late and got yelled at by Snapper for. In addition, she’s beginning to get a headache that signals the start of a span of time where all she can think of is Krypton, and how nothing here quite matches with her old home. Except these oreo cakes, which taste vaguely like some dessert she used to love. It’s not enough to quell the flood of tears that will pour out when she gets home, but it’s something.

“I’ll have five oreo ice cream cakes,” the woman in front of her says, and Kara snaps.

“Hey! Leave some for the rest of us!” she growls. “Why do you even need five,” she mumbles angrily as everyone else in line turned to look at her.

“You’re not entitled to an ice cream cake,” the woman retorts. “And for your information, I needed them for a fundraising dinner party I’m hosting at my company.” she looks up at Kara, and Kara withers underneath her gaze. Her eyes are green, too green, like kryptonite. It unleashes something in her, and she can feel heat prickling behind her eyes. She needs to get out of here before she either starts bawling or shooting lasers at someone.

“I’m sorry,” she mutters. “I’m having a bad day and I shouldn’t be taking it out on a random stranger.” She looks up again, and the face is familiar. “Wait, I know you.” She’s got a cap on and glasses, but it’s clearly Lena Luthor.

Alarm fills Lena's eyes. “No, you don’t.” She picks up the cakes and motions for Kara to follow her outside. Kara has to hurry to follow her. Lena walks fast, not looking at her.

“What’s Lena Luthor doing at a cake shop?” Kara asks. 

“Like I said, I need these for a dinner party at L-Corp. And someone attacked the caterer, and I don’t want to put anyone else in danger just because they’re interacting with me.”

“Wow, that’s really selfless.” Kara says. Lena stops and looks at her.

“You’re the only one who would think that. The media would do its best to find something wrong with me being at a cake shop. That’s why I needed to not be recognized.”

“And you thought a hat and glasses was enough?” Kara says. Only after does she realize the hypocrisy of her question.

“It works surprisingly well.” Lena answers.

“I really am sorry about yelling at you in the store.”

Lena gives her a slight smile. “You’re very passionate about food. It’s kind of cute.” She taps her chin. “Actually, there is a way you can make it up to me.”

“Anything!” Kara tells her.

“Your sister, Alex, is part of the FBI, correct? Could she get in contact with Supergirl?”

“Uhhh…” Kara balks, suddenly wondering what Lena needs Supergirl for. “I think so. Why?”

“I want her to guard my fundraising party tomorrow. With Supergirl there, I know my guests will be safe. Oh, and you’re invited too. I’d like to have someone I know there, and most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a 10-foot pole.”

“Whoa. Okay,” Kara says, head reeling with the information. “That’s really risky. I, uh, I’ll see if I can ask Supergirl, I guess.”

“Great. I look forward to hopefully seeing you both there.” Lena starts to head towards her car, parked on the side of the road.

“Wait- Lena,” Kara starts. The CEO turns around. “What?”

“Uhhh…” She can’t exactly tell Lena that she’s Supergirl, Kara supposes. She’ll just have to get creative. “...will there be potstickers?”

“I’ll add it to the menu.” Lena replies. She steps into the sleek black car. Kara watches her drive away, mingled feelings of confusion and excitement swirling inside her chest.


	30. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could've happened instead of Kara saying she'd treat Lena like a villain in 5x13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah i can't believe it's almost over. one more day to go!

A soft thump sounds on the balcony of Lena’s office at L-Corp, the telltale sounds of a Kryptonian landing.

It’s nearly midnight, and the room is mostly dark, a few lights lending a reddish tinge to the room. It feels almost eerie when the only sound is her typing and the slow progress of Kara walking towards her. Lena refuses to look at her, instead focusing on her laptop, where she’s reviewing some statistics.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Kara says hesitantly, “Why are you still working? Shouldn’t you be at home?”

There’s an insurmountable pause. Finally, Lena looks over at her, and her heart clenches. Kara’s standing at the door, colorful against the view of the darkened city outside, House of El crest beaming boldly like the lights and stars outside. The Supergirl regalia twists something in her gut. The least Kara could do is come to her as just Kara, instead of flaunting her superhero status.

“Let me guess, you’re here to tell me I should forgive you,  _ Supergirl. _ ” Lena says, and she feels a small thrill of satisfaction run through her when Kara winces.

“I’m not.”

“Then you must be here to tell me not to work with Lex,” Lena guesses idly, taking a sip of her coffee. It’s black, no sugar, no milk, just the way she likes it. She refocuses on the computer screen, not trusting herself to be able to look Kara in the eyes again without showing how deeply hurt she is.

“Not that either,” Kara says, almost teasingly. She smiles a little bit, but it falls when Lena doesn’t smile back. She paces a bit, red leather boot scuffing the clean floors. 

Lena waits. Kara keeps pacing, and it’s a whole minute before she speaks again.

“I brought you these.” she whispers finally, voice cracking. “You don’t have to read it, but I think it might help you understand why I lied to you for so long.” She holds a pile of thin books, which Lena realizes are journals. Kara’s journals.

Lena sighs, leaning back in her chair. Something evaporates in her chest. This isn’t the first time Kara has visited her to try and make amends, but usually she waves her off. But tonight she’s tired. And something aches in her chest, unraveling her from the inside.

“How many are there?”

“Ten in all. They’re pretty long, it’ll take a while to get through them. But you don’t have to read them all at once.” Kara sets them down on her desk.

“No, I think I’ll read them all now.” Lena mumbles. “Thank you.” Kara nods, and turns to leave. Her shoulders are stiff, and her head is bowed slightly, and Lena knows the situation has taken a toll on her too. And despite her hurt, she wants to make amends too. Plus she just misses the best friend. Who she still loves after all this time. Who, perhaps, she will always love.

“Kara?” Lena whispers as she’s almost out the door. Her friend’s silhouette stills. A gust of wind blows her cape out behind her, fluttering.

“Yes?”

Lena swallows, suddenly nervous. “It’s going to be a long night. Stay with me?”

Kara softens, then turns away from the city outside and looks right at her. “Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


	31. Spooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I can't believe it's over!! Honestly, i had a lot of fun writing this, even though it was hard to make sure i did every prompt, and i feel like my writing has improved. Enjoy the last chapter. Oh, and happy halloween! :DD

Kara fiddles with the fake cat tail attached to her back, twisting around in the mirror of her and Lena’s house to adjust it. Her costume  _ has  _ to be perfect for the halloween party that’s being held at Alex and Kelly’s place. She  _ has  _ to win the costume contest this year. 

And she’s fairly certain she will. She’s put a lot of effort into this cat costume. She’s wearing a fuzzy cat-eared headband, a little black dress and a tail, and short black boots. Whiskers and a nose are drawn on her face with face paint, and she even found cute gloves that look like paws.

Then Lena walks out of the bathroom in her costume. Kara can only stare, slack-jawed, with the realization that she’s not going to be winning the contest year. 

She’s dressed in a black suit that turns out at the edges to reveal blood red velvet. A high collar flares up at the neck and is accentuated with lace. Her high-heeled boots are the same dark red and black, and come up to her thighs.Her hair’s pulled back into her signature high ponytail, except there’s a glowing red red tiara on her head. Lena smiles to reveal fake vampire fangs behind her red lipstick, and that does it.

Kara swoops her into a kiss, and the fangs almost nick her lip. Her hand comes up to tangle in Lena’s hair, messing up the ponytail, and their bodies pull flush against each other. When they pull apart, the two sides of Lena’s suit are slightly unaligned, and her lipstick is smudged. She laughs as Kara tugs it back into place. Finally, the blonde stands back with a look of satisfaction.

“So, how do I look?” Lena asks. Kara wipes a smudge of lipstick off of her face.

“Spooky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz) :)


End file.
